


Shadows and Lace

by EMorgaine



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMorgaine/pseuds/EMorgaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra is weary and overworked, Alucard has his own agenda and sinister things are in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sir Integral Hellsing slammed the door to her office shut behind her with a satisfying bang as she entered the chamber and stalked over to her desk. It was a childish outburst, and she knew it, but she was in a foul mood and it was a simple outlet. She didn't know what else she could possibly do to relieve some of her tension, short of shooting someone. Perhaps she could ask Alucard if he'd allow her to shoot him a few times. Just for good measure. He'd be no worse for wear after all.

Pulling out her large chair she sat down behind the desk and rested her head on her hands. Her head was pounding, she really should call for some tea and a painkiller. Looking at the pile of papers on her desk she supposed that she should get some of it done, but she wasn't quite feeling up to the task. It had been a long and difficult day with many meetings and complaints from the Knights. There were days – days like this one – when she felt rather lonely, and she hated the feeling. There were times when she missed Walter. The bastard.

"Troubling thoughts?" A dark voice asked.

Looking up Integra found Alucard standing on the opposite side of the desk, his customary cocky smile on his lips. "I suppose," she said coolly. "That it would be too much to ask for you to knock before you enter?"

"Quite," he agreed easily. "So, what troubles you, Master?"

"Nothing," she said, then leaning back in the chair and rubbing her hand between her eyebrows she amended truthfully. "Everything. Both, I suppose."

"Ah," Alucard said smoothly. "My master shoulders too much. You should find some way to relax. I have heard it is considered healthy for you humans to relax now and then, and I don't see you doing much of that."

Removing her hand to look at him Integra scoffed. "Relax? I don't have time for relaxation."

"Perhaps," Alucard said, sitting down on the edge of the desk, mussing up some of her papers. "You need to make time for some relaxation."

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Integra muttered as she pulled some papers from underneath his red coat before he damaged them beyond repair. Why was he even bringing this up? He wasn't exactly known to be looking after people's comforts. You were much more likely to find him shooting some vampire's head off than fluffing the pillows behind someone's back. The mental image of that almost made her smile.

"Oh, I know the best way of relaxation."

Judging from the way his dark, crimson eyes were glinting Integra knew she would regret asking, yet she did. "And what would that be?"

He chuckled. "Why, sex of course. A good romp will do anyone good."

Yep, she definitely regretted asking. Trust Alucard to take the conversation somewhere she really did not want to go. It wasn't as if she had never thought about it. While she wasn't a physical or overly emotional person by any standards, she had pondered the possibility. She didn't like to be in the dark about anything, and she found her knowledge sorely lacking in this area. So yes, she had considered it. Just to know of course, a purely scientific approach. A quest for knowledge.

It would be so easy. Go to a ball or party. Meet some decent bloke and follow him home. No, she amended, she'd take him to her home. And…

"Integra," Alucard interrupted her thoughts with a disgusted look on his handsome face. "Surely you are not considering soiling your body by the touch of some dirty human man?"

"Stay out of my head, Alucard!" Damn him for reading her mind when she was entertaining such silly ideas. She certainly hoped she wasn't blushing. That would simply be too much.

He still looked disgusted by the very idea.

"It was your suggestion to begin with," she muttered angrily, feeling the need to defend herself.

"Yes," he conceded. "But…" He shook his head as if to clear it from the vile image. "No. You together with some low-life human. I will not have it."

Integra scoffed. "Logic obviously fails you. Since I don't see who else I would have sex with." She raised an eyebrow. "Certainly you would not suggest I take a… what did you call it? Take a _romp_ … with you?"

There was a moment's silence when they both stared at each other and Integra desperately wished that she could read the look in his eyes. At times she wished he was not the only one able to probe the mind of another. Especially since he was such a difficult man to read, and she really liked being in control. Finally a smile spread across his mouth and he said lightly, "No, of course not." The smile turned into a wicked grin. "You can always pleasure yourself. No man required for that."

"For God's sake!" Integra stood up abruptly. "I will not have this conversation with you, Alucard! It is beyond ridiculous! Leave me be."

He leaned across the desk and touched her chin with his glove-clad hand. She didn't waver but stood still and met his probing gaze, quite certain that he was trying to read her mind again, but she kept it blank.

Eventually he chuckled. "Very well, I shall leave you alone. But you should relax, in whatever way you find most suitable."

"I will take a hot bath," she muttered. "That's relaxation enough."

"Well, a bath is the perfect place to…"

She silenced him with a quelling look and he simply smiled, sketched a bow and disappeared.

**oOoOoOoOo**

" _You called?"_

_The old man looked up at the quiet voice. Seeing his new employee he nodded. "Yes, I did. I have a mission for you."_

_"Please do tell."_

_"I want you to dispose of someone."_

_His employee smiled coldly. "Always a pleasure."_

_"This one won't be so easy," he warned. "I am speaking of Sir Integra Hellsing. She is becoming a nuisance and I believe we can accomplish much more if we will see no more of her. Without her as head of the Hellsing Organisation they will not accomplish much, in fact, I suspect they would disappear since there are no other members of the Hellsing family."_

_"I can accomplish this," his employee promised. "In fact, I am quite looking forward to it."_

_"Good," the old man said. "Let me know if you run into trouble."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

A hot bath could be quite relaxing, Integra decided as she pulled the towel around her wet body. Her headache was nearly gone and she felt much revived. Alucard could go to hell with his ideas. She didn't need a man, or any such enjoyments at all. She was the head of the Hellsing Organisation and she had much more important things on her mind. Didn't she? Pulling a hand through her long, wet hair she looked at the bathroom mirror, but saw no reflection since its blank surface was covered from the steam.

Rather than putting on her nightgown as usual she entered her bedroom and walked over to the mirror on her dresser. Was she being foolish? Was she resisting something that most humans considered pleasant? But what use could she possibly have of a man in her life? She really could see none. Yet, if she were to… Just to know. To try just once to be a regular woman simply enjoying the company of a man…

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she tried to be objective. She supposed she could get a man if she wanted to. She was still young, her skin flawless and free of wrinkles. Being in her mid-twenties, she had to admit that there were days when she felt at least one hundred, but at least it didn't show.

Feeling somewhat self-conscious she loosened the knot on the towel and let it fall to the ground. Watching her reflection in the mirror she supposed she looked okay. Her body was tall and slender, with long legs and her platinum blonde hair reached well below her waist. Running her hands over her form she watched the reflection objectively, and almost jumped when suddenly instead of her own dark blue eyes a pair of dark crimson was staring back at her.

Turning around she faced Alucard who was standing behind her, a bemused smile playing on his lips. How dare he enter her room now? She willed herself not to blush. God, this was humiliating.

"You don't find it rather tacky to spy on people in their private bedrooms?" she asked coldly, fighting the urge to cover herself with her arms – it would only amuse him.

"Not at all," he said easily as his eyes roamed over her body. "You know, it is much more pleasant if someone else's hands caress your body."

The ravenous look in his dark eyes made her want to fidget, but she wouldn't. Damn if he were to have that kind of power over her. Standing still and accepting his roving eyes she waited for him to speak again. Let the damn bastard look if he wanted to. She was no blushing maiden. Or well, she supposed she was, but she refused to act like one.

"I always did wonder," he mused, his eyes finally coming back up to meet hers. "If you were blonde everywhere. Turns out you are."

This time she could not keep a light flush from her face. Damn him. "With your habit of spying I would have guessed you'd seen me naked countless times." Walking across the room, trying to ignore his gaze following her she pulled her robe from a peg and pulled it on.

"Alas, I have not." He smiled. "You always change in your bathroom, and even I don't enter the privacy of that."

"Really?" She didn't quite believe it. "I really did not think you had any boundaries regarding someone's modesty."

"I don't," he happily agreed, then added with a grimace. "However, there are certain… aspects of human physiology that does not interest me to watch."

He walked over to where she was standing and looked down at the robe concealing her naked body. Lifting his hand he put a few glove-clad fingers against her chest, pushing gently at the robe. "You look much better without it," he said quietly.

Integra held the edges of the robe together a little tighter, ignoring the electric feeling of his hand against her. "What are you playing at?" she asked warily.

There was no answer, his gaze was locked on his hand as he let it slide gently down her chest and then gently brushed her breast with his knuckles. She had to bite back a gasp. Dear lord, what was he doing to her? Such a simple touch, yet it made her body respond in ways she had never anticipated. It was both glorious and utterly terrifying that he – her vampire and servant – could so easily provoke the response.

"See," he mumbled hoarsely, his eyes coming up to meet hers. "You are not completely made of ice."

When he put his hands over hers and removed them from where they were clutching the robe shut she didn't resist. This caused Alucard to smile a little. It was a devious smile, so sexy that Integra felt like curling her toes into the carpet of her bedroom floor. What was she doing? Leaving her hands at her sides one of Alucard's came back to sneak in underneath the thin fabric of her lace robe.

The feeling of his gloved hand around her breast was intoxicating, even if slightly odd and unfamiliar. When his thumb rubbed greedily over her nipple a groan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. This could not be happening. She could not be feeling this. Not now… Not with Alucard!

She could feel his hot breath against her throat as he pulled closer and whispered in her ear, "You feel damn good… I always knew you would."

The husky tone of his voice did something to her innards. It felt strangely much like they did a somersault right inside her stomach. Oh, she must stop this. If only it didn't feel so incredibly good. A shiver of pleasure shot down her spine as his lips caressed the sensitive skin just below her ear. She wanted more, and it terrified her. Then she felt the light rasp of one of his fangs against her skin – and whether it had been intentional or not – it brought her out of her haze quicker than a bucket of cold water would have.

"Alucard!" she snapped. "Stop!"

He looked up, his dark eyes searching hers. "Very well," he agreed after a moment and took a step away. "For now."

She wanted to ask what he meant by _for now_ , but he was gone before she could open her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days later when Integra entered the mansion after her daily ride to find Alucard in the hallway, leaning lazily against the wall behind him. Truth be told she'd been rather relieved that he'd not shown himself since that night in her bedroom. Truth be told… She didn't quite know what to say to him, or look him in the eyes for that matter. The memory of what had happened in that room still made her blush – and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing did _not_ blush. Ever.

Only she did. When she thought of how she had allowed Alucard to touch her. Alucard of all people. Well, she supposed, he was a vampire, perhaps he didn't even fit into the category of 'people'. Glancing over to where his tall form was she had to admit that he was very attractive, his dark hair had fallen forward shadowing his face, but she could still see the red of his eyes glinting dangerously. He was not human, she reminded herself. He was not for her – or any human woman for that sake. What was he doing touching her like that anyway?

She pushed the thought away quickly, not wanting to bring back any memories that made her blush, surely that would only amuse him.

"You've been gone a long time," Alucard's voice came from behind the veil of dark hair.

"I wasn't aware that I had to report my whereabouts to you," Integra replied coldly and she could have sworn she saw the glimmering of teeth. Of course he was smiling at her, the insolent wretch. "I've been riding," she added in a mutter. "As I do every day."

"Yes, you aristocratic Brits enjoy your horses. Most aristocrats enjoy other vices as well. What about you, Integra?"

She ignored him. It was best that way. She knew very well what he was getting at. It was fairly well-known for centuries that the British aristocracy looked very polished on the outside but behind closed doors enjoyed their horses, gambling, brandy and adultery. Her own father had been a prime example. Continuing down the hallway she turned her back to Alucard. She didn't get far though.

"Master, are you _limping_?" She heard him come away from the wall and follow her.

Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder she said, "Yes. I fell off my horse."

He was frowning now. "You don't fall off your horse," he said simply. "I've seen you ride since I first met you, and I've never seen you fall off."

"Well," she replied impatiently. "Today I did."

"Hmm." It was all he said and she had no idea what he was thinking. Then suddenly he scooped her up in his arms and started walking down the hallway.

"Alucard!" she yelped. " _What_ are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to your room," he replied simply, not even slowing his pace.

"That is hardly necessary," Integra interjected. "I'm able to walk, I just limp a little."

"I'm carrying you to your room whether you like it or not," Alucard said. "So shut up."

She wanted to remind him who was the master in this relationship and who was the servant, but decided that it was hardly worth the trouble. Instead she leaned her head against his chest and allowed herself to be carried around like a small girl. Humiliating, she thought silently. Only it wasn't quite that bad. Being enveloped in Alucard's strong arms with her head against his chest so she could smell the clean, manly smell that was just him was actually rather pleasant. Though of course she'd never admit it.

They reached her room too soon in her opinion. Though… of course she'd never admit it. Alucard dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and she moved to lean against the pillows and her headboard. She thought he'd leave, but instead he sat down at the edge of the bed and started pulling at her riding skirt.

"Hey!" She slapped his hands away. "What are you doing?"

A smile hinted at the corners of his mouth. "I was going to check how bad your injury is."

"It's nothing," she gritted out. "There is no reason for you to look."

"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

Giving Alucard an angry glare Integra pulled up her riding skirt with an annoyed sigh, but made sure not to pull it any higher than she absolutely had to, leaving the hem just above her knees. Alucard let out a grunt of displeasure and she followed his eyes to her knee. It actually looked worse than it felt, she mused. There appeared to be a large jagged cut where she'd hit a sharp stone when she fell off, and there was a lot of blood that had seeped through her stockings and trailed down her leg to her boots. It was a good thing she'd hit that stone with her knee and not her head.

Alucard left the bed and went into her bathroom. Integra couldn't keep herself from calling after him, "I thought you didn't enter that room?"

She heard him chuckle. "Considering that you are still on that bed I feel assured I will not walk into something I do not wish to see. However, feel free to call me next time you plan to take a bath…"

Integra felt a flush creeping up her cheeks. She shouldn't have brought it up. Why had she? She should have known he would find a way to turn it into something dirty. Alucard returned a few moments later with a towel and a bowl of water. Sitting back down on the bed he removed her riding boot. Then he put his hands around her ankle, his long fingers moving up along her leg. Integra tried to ignore the tingling feeling it evoked. Electric currents seemed to travel from his glove-clad hands and up along her leg.

"What… What are you doing?" she asked, hating the breathless cadence of her voice.

He looked up at her, his red eyes impossibly dark. His hands stole even higher, past her knees and underneath her skirt. She was just going to tell him to restrain himself when she felt him tug on the top of her long stockings, and he pulled his hands back pulling the torn stocking with him down along her leg and off. She let out a shaky breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

"You've asked me to halt my advances," Alucard said quietly, his eyes now on her leg rather than her face. "And I am respecting your wishes. For the time being."

"What do you mean… _for the time being_?" Integra asked as he took off his gloves and wet a corner of the towel in the water.

"There may come a time," Alucard replied, carefully applying the wet towel to her wound, wiping away the dried blood along her leg, "when you are not so averse to my courtship."

"I would hardly call what happened in my bedroom a courtship," Integra scoffed. She was looking at his lean fingers though as they were gently holding her leg while he was wiping the blood off with the other. It was the first time she could remember that he had touched her with his bare hands, no gloves. And it was terrifyingly good. The simple touch of his skin against hers made her ache for more. It was insane, but she wanted to feel more of his bare skin against hers. Perhaps she had hit her head after all. She did seem rather addled.

"What would you call it then?" He was grinning now.

_Seduction. Attraction._ The words came unbidden to her mind and she quickly pushed them away. "Impertinence?" she suggested which made him smile briefly.

The wound on her knee had started bleeding again when Alucard cleaned it, and he was looking at it thoughtfully.

"You had better not be planning to drink my blood," Integra threatened.

A smile spread across his face. "If anything I would kiss it away," he said slowly, and she suspected only to bait her. "However, I wasn't thinking of either, even though your blood is as sweet as can be. No, I was wondering how you managed to fall off your horse."

"An accident," Integra said with a shrug as Alucard found some band-aids in a drawer and put a large one over her knee. "Something spooked the horse and I wasn't prepared."

"It seems odd to me," Alucard said. "Your horses don't easily spook."

She shrugged. "He probably saw a snake. Most horses would react to that."

"I am not so sure. You should bring someone with you when you go for a ride for a while."

"You do not give me orders, Alucard." Integra said coolly.

"It was merely a suggestion." He picked up his gloves and pulled them back on. "We will discuss this more later."

Before she had time to tell him that they would only discuss it if she decided to he was gone from her room.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Alucard was standing outside on the hills where he had a good view of the Hellsing mansion. The wind was whipping his dark hair across his face and pulling at his red coat. It had been easy finding the spot where Integra had fallen. He recognized the smell of her blood for miles. The sharp stone where she'd hurt her knee still carried a piece of fabric from her riding skirt. He picked up the cloth and twirled it between his fingers.

The idea of her horse spooking for nothing and throwing her off seemed wrong to him. Maybe it was a gut-feeling, but he'd lived long enough to trust his gut.

It didn't take him long to find the bullet hole in the old oak tree next to where Integra had fallen. Pressing his finger into the hole he could feel the steel bullet inside. Whatever had spooked the horse had probably saved Integra's life. Instead of a bullet through her skull she just had a wounded knee.

Frowning he scanned the surroundings. Who would be foolish enough to attack her this close to home?


	3. Chapter 3

"A weekend party?" There was a definite tone of annoyance in Alucard's voice. Ever since he'd found that bullet lodged in the old oak he'd been a nuisance. "Do you really think that is such a good idea, Master?"

She didn't comment on how ludicrous it was that he questioned her decision and called her master in the same sentence. "I will not cower and hide because some idiot thinks he can kill me," she said.

A look of disgust flashed across Alucard's handsome face. "Cower and hide," he repeated. "I would never suggest to do such a distasteful thing. I'm merely saying that you should be careful."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest Integra looked at him where he was leaning his hips against her desk. She'd just entered her office and had found him standing there looking at the crisp, white invitation card.

"One does not decline an invitation from the Duchess of York," she replied simply. "Besides, a lot of the Knights will be in attendance, I may be able to speak to them about some changes I've had in mind. So it won't be a complete waste of time."

A smirk flickered across Alucard's lips. He knew very well that she wasn't very fond of parties, especially the blown-up and boring events of the aristocracy. Damn, she'd have to find a dress too. Adding that to the mental to-do list she always kept in her mind she walked over to sit down behind her desk. Alucard turned around so he could still look at her.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm coming with you."

She opened her mouth to object, but he shook his head. "No, I will not obey if you demand I stay behind. And I don't think either of us want to see whether or not I am able to disregard your commands. Someone is out to take your life, Master. I will not have you walk around in the open with strangers without someone keeping a watchful eye on you."

"And that eye has to be yours?" Integra asked, somewhat annoyed. He was right, she didn't want to test him. He hadn't disobeyed her before, and she wasn't ready to test if he would. If he could. There were times when she questioned how much power she truly had over her servant, and how much was just him allowing her the power.

He was smiling now, looking rather pleased with himself, the bastard. "Yes. I think we will both agree that I am the one who can do it most discreetly. They need not even know I am there."

"Just make sure no one sees you," Integra muttered before pulling out some of her papers and started reading them, signalling clearly that the conversation was at an end.

Alucard seemed to want to say something more, but then he stood up and left the room. Outside he found Seras Victoria pacing the hallway. When he came through the door she stopped and looked up at him. Worry was obvious on her face, she'd been anxious about Integra's safety since he'd told her about the bullet. Maybe he shouldn't have told her, but it didn't hurt to have someone else on the watch.

"What did she say?" she asked him. "Is she going to the ball?"

"She is."

"Oh. Do you want me to go with her?"

Alucard shook his head. "No, I will. I want you to stay here and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. We don't know if whoever is out to get her is still around – or if they will follow her to the Duchess' ball."

She nodded. "I will. You keep Integra safe." She frowned a little. "How are you planning to stay out of sight? I doubt the Duchess of York wishes to find a vampire in the midst of her ball."

A cocky smile flitted across Alucard's lips. "Oh, I have my ways."

**oOoOoOoOo**

" _Trying to kill Sir Integra on her own grounds and failing was rather sloppy," the old man complained angrily._

_His employee stood quietly before him, not moving._

" _What do you have to say for yourself?" the old man asked._

" _It was not sloppy," the employee replied slowly. "I never intended to hit her with that shot. The entire scene was a test to see what kind of security I am up against. I must say it was easier than expected to get close to Sir Integra. I feel that I will soon have an opportunity to take her out."_

_The old man looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Very well. I trust you. But please, don't dally too long. I wish this business completed sooner rather than later."_

" _Have faith," the employee said. "I will have this matter over with in no time."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Integra was sitting in front of her vanity mirror absent-mindedly playing with the brush she had intended to brush her hair with when Alucard appeared behind her. Meeting his gaze in the mirror she remarked calmly, "I take it the whole knocking thing is something entirely out of the question?"

Only a faint twitching at the corners of his mouth indicated that he'd heard her. His dark eyes travelled across her form – which was properly covered in her bathrobe – something she was very happy about right then. "What troubles you, Master?" he asked as he gently took the brush from her hands.

Fighting back a blush Integra looked down at her empty hands. Why could he always pick up on her moods? It was rather annoying, really. Especially when she was sitting there worrying about something so inane. Ignoring his question, she looked at him over her shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought we agreed you wouldn't visit my bedroom."

"We have agreed on no such thing," Alucard replied easily as he put a hand on the top of her head and turned her face back towards the mirror, then – to her utter surprise – he began brushing her hair. The feeling was much more pleasant than she'd have imagined. Who'd have thought that such a simple thing as someone brushing your hair could be so nice? Closing her eyes she relaxed and allowed Alucard's ministrations, enjoying the gentle feeling of the brush running through her long hair.

"Tell me what you were thinking about," he said quietly, his fingers gently running across her neck as he was picking up a strand of hair.

Integra made a face. "It's silly. I was only worrying about finding a dress for the ball. I never feel comfortable in one."

"You must allow yourself to be feminine at times," Alucard said. The remark surprised her enough that she opened her eyes to look at him in the mirror. After all, he wasn't exactly known as the most supportive person around. "People will not respect you less simply because you might dress as a woman."

"I know," she replied. "But I don't feel comfortable in a dress."

"Eventually you will," Alucard promised. She thought it was rather inappropriate for him to make such a promise considering he couldn't possibly know that. He'd finished brushing her hair and put the brush back on the vanity table. She rather missed his hands on her now that he'd stopped touching her. Not that she'd ever admit it.

Standing up she pulled her robe a little tighter and looked at Alucard. He was looking right back at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, I am going to bed," she said. "So I suggest you leave."

He took a step closer and touched her face with his glove-clad hand. "What if," he said quietly, "I don't want to leave yet?"

Swallowing with difficulty Integra met the dark gaze in his eyes. She wanted to reply that he should anyway, but no words came from her mouth. When she didn't say anything Alucard came closer – so close that she could feel the heat from his body through both her own and his layers of clothing. Bending his head he placed a light kiss below her ear. The feather-light touch sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She shouldn't allow this. It was inappropriate. But it felt so good.

When his hot lips nibbled on her earlobe she thought her knees wouldn't carry her any longer, but Alucard's arms supported her, having snuck around her waist to hold her close. His hands were held flat against her back and he stroked her like a kitten, making her want to melt right into his embrace.

As Alucard's hot lips travelled down her neck Integra pulled herself together. She couldn't keep allowing him to do this. She couldn't allow herself to do this.

"A… Alucard," she said, her voice oddly uneven.

He straightened and looked at her. "You want me to stop." It wasn't a question as much as a statement, and before she could reply he had let go of her and taken a step back. She couldn't tell what he was thinking – was he disappointed? Angry? It was impossible to tell, his face was like a closed book – it revealed nothing of the inside.

"One day," he said. "I may not stop so easily, but you may have to convince me it is truly what you wish. Because I am not so certain that what you really want is to stop."

Integra scowled. "Is that a threat?" she asked angrily.

A mocking smile appeared on his face. "Consider it a promise."

And with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Integra moved slowly through the ballroom of the Duchess of York's large country manor. Anyone who was anyone was in attendance, as one might expect when the Duchess threw a party. Normally Integra didn't enjoy parties, but one did not decline an invitation from such a prominent person, and if nothing else at least she'd had the opportunity to speak with some of the Knights that were in attendance.

Her gaze swept across the room, she had yet to see Alucard. For once maybe he had actually meant it when he said he wouldn't let anyone see him. It was just as well really, she didn't want to hear his comments about seeing her in a dress. It wasn't that she didn't look good in one, she supposed, but she just didn't feel comfortable.

Moving through the crowd towards where she'd seen another Knight she wished to speak to she stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar laugh echoed across the room. No... Surely she had heard it wrong. Turning her head she caught sight of a young woman with flowing, dark hair talking to a group of men. Oh dear god, how dare he? The young woman turned her head and Alucard's dark red eyes met hers across the room.

Hurrying over to where he... she... was standing Integra took her arm. "Excuse me gentlemen," she said to the group of men gathered around. "But I must steal your companion away for a moment."

Dragging the girl with her she walked out on the balcony, closing the doors behind them. Then she turned around and stared at Alucard. Or rather, well Alucard as a girl.

"Are you out of your mind?" She tried keeping her voice down, but it was definitely an octave higher than she had intended. "You were not to let anyone see you!"

Alucard made a sweeping gesture over his female body. "No one recognises me like this. It's a wonderful disguise, you must admit." A smile played across his... her lips.

"Please," Integra said. "I can't speak to you like this."

The girl absolved into a swirling mist and a moment later Alucard was standing in front of her, dressed smartly in a dark suit. He looked very handsome. For a vampire, she amended quickly.

"Better?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes. You were insane to go in there looking like… like…" she tried finding a suitable word. "That."

"I thought it was a rather good disguise," Alucard said. "But I respect your wishes, Master." Letting his eyes follow her from top to bottom and then slowly back up to meet her eyes his smile widened. "You do look good in a dress, Master."

She suddenly felt naked, wishing she'd chosen a different dress altogether. Preferably something buttoned up and covering everything. What she was wearing was a light dress in silvery grey with thin straps and an open back all the way down to the small of her back. When choosing it she'd thought it pretty, but with Alucard looking at her it felt as if she could just as well have been wearing nothing at all.

Alucard walked around her slowly, and his mere presence made the hair on her neck tingle. Stopping behind her he put a glove-clad hand lightly on her shoulder. "Mm, yes," he said quietly as he let a finger slide gently down along her bare spine. "I really do like this dress."

"Alucard." His name came out more as a whisper than the admonishment it had been intended as.

He took a step closer behind her, and she could feel the crisp fabric of his white shirt against her back. While sliding one hand down do cusp her waist he used the other to stroke her hair away from her neck. She knew she should protest, but right that moment she wasn't quite sure she was even breathing. A moment later his lips touched the sensitive skin just below her ear, sending vibrations through her entire body.

"Alucard...” It was definitely a whisper this time, and if she had intended to admonish him he obviously didn't care. His lips were nibbling gently on her neck and she found herself having difficulties thinking. When his hand touched her bare back, his glove taken off, she almost jumped from the surprise. But Alucard kept gently kissing her neck, letting his hand slide across her back where it was bare. Integra felt herself relax into his embrace, enjoying the feelings he evoked too much to make him stop.

When his hand came up to softly caress her face to tilt it towards him she didn't resist. She wanted to feel his lips against hers.

"A-hem."

Integra slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realise that Alucard had disappeared, and yet another moment to regain her senses enough to think. A man was standing in the door leading off the balcony and back to the ballroom. It didn't seem like he had seen Alucard, but he was obviously waiting for her to respond to something. Had he said something? She really couldn't remember, all she could think of was Alucard's bare hand against her skin.

Mustering her usual confident voice she looked at the man as if not the least fazed by being caught standing in a very odd position alone on the balcony. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Sir Integra," the man bowed his head in deference. "The Knights would like to have a word with you in the conference room."

She nodded. It wasn't surprising that the Knights had decided to call a meeting. Since they were all powerful men and nobles of Britain they had to take the opportunity whenever everyone was available. Anyone who was anyone attended a ball when hosted by the Duchess of York, so all of the Knights were in attendance.

"Thank you," she said. "I will be there shortly."

As the man left she stayed on the balcony a few more moments. Taking a few long, slow breaths she tried to calm herself. Her body was still burning after Alucard's touch.

**oOoOoOoOo**

That evening Integra sat in her guest room at the Duchess' estate and tried hard to forget about Alucard. It did help that she had plenty to think about after the meeting with the Knights. She was sitting in front of a vanity mirror, running a brush through her long, blonde hair. The Knights were pleased with the work that she had done, but yet again they had raised their concerns about Alucard. While they did see the benefit of having him they were worried about what would happen once she was gone, since the only person Alucard deferred to was her.

He had sworn allegiance to her family and her family only. That meant that should she die without having a child he would no longer be in their service, and lord knew what he would be up to then. Their concerns were valid, she supposed. But she was only in her mid-twenties, surely they could not expect her to have a child yet. Besides, it wasn't as if she could just take a stroll down to the nearest pub and get pregnant anyway.

The thought made her smile a little, but the smile vanished since the thought of a man's touch immediately brought back images of Alucard's hands on her bare skin, his lips against her neck. She put the brush down and carefully started braiding her hair before bed. It was bothersome that Alucard of all people could evoke the kind of response from her that he did. That couldn't be right. Surely any man would suffice? She could not be so damaged that she would crave the touch of a vampire. A monster.

Meeting her gaze in the mirror she nodded to herself. That was it. She was going to have to find a human man and she was going to kiss him. And it was going to be good. It had to be. Because what options did she have?

She nearly jumped when a knock sounded at the door. Well, she thought wryly as she stood up and walked over to the door, at least it wasn't Alucard. He'd never lower himself to knocking. Opening the door she found the man from the balcony earlier standing outside.

"Yes?" she queried.

"The Knights would like another word." He bowed his head slightly. "They do apologise for the inconvenience of the hour."

Integra nodded. The man was decent looking with dark hair and a pair of light blue eyes. Maybe she should? Before she had time to change her mind she asked him. "Would you like to kiss me?"

He startled. "I beg your pardon, Sir Integra?"

The poor man almost looked frightened, this had been a terrible idea. Integra sighed inwardly. "Nothing," she said. "I will meet with the Knights shortly." She turned to walk back into the room, but a hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. Turning around she looked at the man again, he was looking at her appreciatively.

"I beg your pardon," he said. "But I believe you asked me if I would like to kiss you?"

Integra nodded slowly. "I did."

He smiled. It was rather charming. Really. "I could never deny a request from a beautiful woman."

Pulling her closer he rested a hand on her cheek, and Integra found herself holding her breath, waiting for the familiar feelings. When his lips touched hers though she was disappointed. It was nice, but it wasn't… _It wasn't Alucard_. The thought came unbidden to her mind and she quickly pushed it away. She had to be able to enjoy the touch of a man! But maybe not this man.

Before she had time to pull away and apologise the man was suddenly torn away from her and flying halfway across the room. Instead of looking into his light blue eyes she found herself staring into Alucard's angry, scarlet ones.

"Why are you letting this mortal scum touch you?" The disgust in his voice was so thick she swore she could touch it.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," she replied coldly. Glancing over to where the man she'd kissed was lying unconscious on the floor she felt anger rising. "You had no right to barge in here and assault that man!"

"There is something that you don't seem to understand," Alucard growled, moving closer to her and grabbing hold of her shoulders. "You're mine, Integra. I won't see you defile yourself with someone who doesn't deserve you."

She met his gaze directly. "Do you forget who the Master in this relationship is?"

For several moments they stared at each other, and for a brief second she feared that he would break their bond and his allegiance. Saying that she was no longer his master. But then he let go of her and took a step back.

"Very well," he said slowly. "I will leave you to your…" a look of disgust flitted across his handsome face, "amusements." And with that he was gone.

Couldn't he at least clean up the mess he made? She had no time to stay and care for the unconscious man, she'd have to deal with that after the meeting with the Knights. Leaving the room she quickly walked down to the conference room where the previous meeting had been held.

As she entered the room she was surprised to find it empty. Until she heard the door close behind her. A feeling of unease crept down her spine as she slowly turned around. This couldn't be good.

"Well, Sir Integra," a man's voice said. "I'm so glad you could make it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do I know you?" Integra asked coldly as she was eying the man now blocking the door. He was rather tall and muscular so she'd definitely not win a fight against him. Damn, why hadn't she brought her gun?

"No, I don't believe that you do", he replied smoothly. "And I regret to say that we won't become further acquainted either."

Integra narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Well," he shrugged carelessly. "There appears to be someone who would very much like to see you dead."

"So I've gathered." She started to slowly edge backwards, away from him, but he noticed and started walking towards her.

"Let's just make this quick," he said. "I'll break your pretty neck and we'll be done and I can go home to buy my new car."

Should she survive this, Integra noted, she really should make sure to always wear a gun. It would make life so much easier. Looking around the room she was weighing her options, Alucard would still be moping and not listening for her after their argument. For once she wished he was eavesdropping on her thoughts. The man walking towards her was a lot bigger than her, but that should also mean that he was a lot slower.

Making sure to keep the big conference table between them Integra bolted for the door, hoping to reach it in time. Her hand just touched the handle when a pair of big hands grabbed hold of her and tossed her roughly back into the room. Landing flat on her back Integra lost her breath for a moment from the impact. Damn that brute was strong.

"That wasn't very nice of you," he said. "Don't make this any more difficult on you than it has to be."

"Thanks for the advice," Integra said as she was getting back on her feet. "But I'm not someone who will simply stay down while you kill me."

A grin spread across the man's face. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be." He'd reached her and before she had time to react his big fist smashed into her face. The brute force sent her flying backwards again, but this time she managed to stay on her feet, and now she was prepared. The next two hits she managed to dodge, but the third one caught her in the midriff, leaving her breathless and gasping for air.

"I always enjoyed it when they fight back," the man was saying. "It's why I prefer to kill with my hands rather than a weapon. It gets a lot more personal, don't you think?"

"I really hadn't given it much thought," Integra said between her painful attempts at breathing. Closing her eyes for a second the thought intently, _Alucard... if you're ever eavesdropping_ ** _now_** _would be a good time. I'm being beaten to a pulp. Quite literally. Alucard! Come here now!_

She opened her eyes again just in time to see the big fist coming flying towards her and she managed to dodge it again. Which was lucky, because her body was aching from where she'd been hit and she knew she wouldn't last much longer against such an onslaught. Damn Alucard for being such a baby. He should be here to save her, instead he was off somewhere moping about her kissing someone.

A hard fist caught her in the midriff again, quickly followed by another. The pain and lack of air brought her to her knees and she could see him raising his leg to kick her in the face, but she was too dazed to be able to move. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sound and feeling of bones cracking in her face, but when it didn't come she opened them again.

"Alucard!" she gasped. "You came."

He had the man locked in a tight grip around the neck, the man flailing his arms and legs wildly to get loose, but without success. "Of course," Alucard said dryly. "Someone had to save your sorry ass."

Integra smiled weakly. "We should question him," she said. "Maybe he knows who wants me dead."

"My pleasure," Alucard said and before she could say another word he plunged his teeth into the man's neck. Not wanting to watch him feed off the man Integra leaned her back against the wall and stretched her legs out in front of her. Damn she was hurting. The man had fists like bricks.

A few moments later Alucard threw the body of the man aside as if it weighed no more than a ragdoll, an annoyed look on his face. "He didn't know. It was all done through notes and letters. He never saw anyone, just got the money for the deed."

Integra was hurting too much to say anything, just nodded slowly. Alucard surprised her by suddenly scooping her up into his arms, cradling her like a baby as he started walking back towards her room upstairs. Normally she'd complain about being treated like a child, but right then – with her aching body – it was rather nice to have someone else take command. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When they reached her room Alucard gently put her down on the bed, and she found herself missing the feeling of his strong arms holding her. Alucard was looking around the room and she realised that he was looking for the servant she had kissed. The man no longer seemed to be around, so Alucard sat down on the bed next to her. When he started to unbutton her blouse she pulled back – a little too quick because it made her aching body feel even worse.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest to keep him away from the buttons.

As if he hadn't heard her Alucard swatted her hands away and continued unbuttoning her blouse. "You've sustained injuries," he said simply. "I want to see how badly you are beaten."

She really should move his hands away, she thought as the final button was released from its confinement and the blouse opened up before him. But she was tired and aching and she didn't quite have the energy to fight. Alucard stood up again and brought her with him, placing her firmly in front of him as he stroked down her shoulders and arms, moving the white blouse down along with his hands.

Integra shivered slightly as the garment fell to the floor and she was standing in front of Alucard in nothing but her dark trousers and white silk bra. Alucard didn't seem affected by her bare skin though, he was busy looking at the areas where she'd been taking the punches. Carefully he moved his hands down her ribs and she sucked in a breath as a sharp pain shot through her chest.

"I think you've broken a rib," he said, a hint of anger in his voice. "Had he not already been dead I would have killed him now."

"A broken rib is much better than being dead," Integra reminded him. "I'm just glad you came before he could break something else."

Alucard slowly moved behind her and used his hand to stroke away her long hair so he could see her better. When he slid his hands down along her back she sucked in a breath, but this time not from the pain. He'd removed his gloves again and the electrified feeling of his bare skin on hers had surprised her.

"You will be bruised tomorrow," he said calmly. "But I think you're fine otherwise." Coming back to stand in front of her he took her face in his palm and examined it carefully. Integra tried to remember how to breathe. He was so close to her that if she just moved an inch his lips would meet hers.

"You will definitely have a black eye in the morning," he said grimly. "You mortals are so easily damaged."

The comment made Integra smile a little. "Yes, but I am also able to enjoy a good meal instead of having to drink blood from a juice-pack."

A hint of a smile played across Alucard's lips. "I suppose. But I'll have you know it's not that bad." He absently smoothed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. "I wish you would let me turn you," he said. "Then you would not be hurting like this, and we would not have to worry about this assassin of yours."

Integra took his hand and moved it away from her face. Gazing into his eyes she shook her head slightly. "You know I will never allow that. I am a child of man and I will remain so. There is no part of me that wishes to become a…" she hesitated.

"A monster?" Alucard filled in with a sardonic smile. "Indeed. I respect your decision, Master." He bowed his head slightly and took a step back.

Involuntarily tightening her grip on his hand Integra asked, "Where are you going?"

Glancing down at her hand gripping his Alucard smiled a little. "I was thinking to dispose of the body downstairs."

She knew she should let him go. The body needed to be taken care of, but right then she didn't want to be alone. She was tired and hurting and she wanted someone to be there. She wanted to be close to another human being. Or if not human, at least another body.

"Please stay," she said.

"I will be back soon," he promised and before she could explain why she wanted him to stay he had disappeared.

Sighing she limped over to the bathroom attached to the chamber and started pouring up a bath. It seemed like a good idea to soak her aching body in some hot water. Walking over to the mirror while the bath was pouring she looked at her reflection. She was already starting to bruise, but she had a feeling it would look a lot worse come morning. Unfastening her trousers she let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Damn she was hurting, every movement was agony.

Hearing a movement behind her she thought Alucard was back, but was surprised to find the servant from earlier that evening standing in the doorway. He was looking at her where she was standing in her undergarments only and she felt rather shy considering that she had actually kissed him earlier.

"You seem hurt," the servant was saying as he eyed the bruises on her body.

"I got into some trouble," she admitted. Remembering that Alucard had thrown the man clear across the room earlier she added. "I would like to apologise about earlier. I should never have asked you to kiss me."

He smiled. "No need to apologise, my lady."

"I'm surprised to see you here," Integra said. "I didn't see you when I got back."

"Ah yes," he replied. "I was hiding."

"Hiding?" Integra repeated slowly, a feeling of unease spreading through her.

"Yes. I figured the clout downstairs would provide a good enough distraction to keep your little pet occupied for a while," the servant was saying as he brought up a gun, aimed it and cocked it with a smile. "I'm glad to finally have you close at hand with no interference."

The pieces started to fall into place. The man downstairs had been nothing but a distraction, the real killer – the one who had been after her for some time – was the one standing in front of her. And Alucard was gone. She had no idea how long it would take for him to dispose of the body, but she knew that she had much less time against a man with a gun compared to a man with fists only.


	6. Chapter 6

Integra looked at the gun aimed straight at her, thoughts chasing wildly through her mind while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Bloody hell, why was it that anywhere she went there was someone who wanted to kill her? She didn't want to die, but she definitely didn't want to die wearing nothing but her underwear!

Trying to stall, hoping that Alucard would make it back in time, she said slowly. "So you're the one who's been trying to kill me the past couple of weeks? I must say that there were some pretty poor attempts."

The man smiled coldly. "They weren't serious attempts, I just wanted to see how easy it would be to get to you on your own grounds." His smile widened, almost seemed pleasant for a moment. "But then here you are. Well away from your men with no protection other than that monster pet of yours. How could I not take the opportunity?"

"Who sent you?"

He laughed. "It hardly matters now. You won't live to see them punished."

She saw his finger begin to squeeze the trigger, but she refused to close her eyes. If she was to die she would face it head on. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the bathroom and then everything went silent. The only sound she heard was the water pouring into the bathtub and her own breathing. Her body was aching, but she had not been shot. It was the same ache as before, the pain of having being beaten by some giant's meaty fists.

Looking at the man now lying sprawled on the ground Integra breathed a sigh of relief. Alucard was moving towards her his scarlet eyes burning intensely.

"I can't bloody leave you for a moment," he growled. "These lowly bugs seem to be everywhere."

At that moment she didn't care about his condescending tone. Normally she would snap at him and reminded him that she was capable of taking care of herself – and she really was. But right now she was too tired and too beaten up to argue. She saw the man getting up and starting to run behind Alucard and she nodded towards him.

"Shouldn't you catch him?"

"No," Alucard said grimly. "I won't leave your side until we've eliminated whoever is behind all this. I refuse to have some new piece of crap appear the second I turn my back to you. I will have Seras Victoria look for him."

Right then the idea of having Alucard close at hand didn't seem entirely bad. The last thing she wanted was some bastard coming out of the closet when she was alone and hurting. Normally she could fend off most assailants, but not when every muscle in her body was screaming in pain.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." God she needed to relax and soak her aching body in hot water. "So I'd appreciate it if you wait in the bedroom."

"No."

The short, simple answer made her eyes snap back to his. "No?" she repeated incredulously. "You can't seriously believe that I will allow you to stay in here while I bathe."

"I don't very much care what you will allow right now," Alucard growled. "I am not leaving your side until we know you are safe."

"You don't have to be so literal about it," Integra grumbled as she limped over to the bathtub and moved her hand through the water. It was hot enough and the tub was nearly full.

Turning off the faucets she turned back around to face Alucard, and was shocked to see that he was busy shedding his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"A bath seems like a good idea," he said simply while unbuttoning his dark trousers. "I will join you."

Integra watched with fascination as his trousers fell to the floor, revealing a pair of strong, lean legs. She'd never seen Alucard like this, wearing only his undergarments. He was tall and lean, his upper body hard and sculpted. A disturbing feeling of wanting to run her hands over his chest made her regain her senses a little.

"You cannot take a bath with me!" she protested.

He looked at her, his eyes a little amused now, as if he knew how uneasy he made her. "Oh, but I can," he said. "And I will."

She opened her mouth to protest again but he lifted a hand to stay her. "Don't," he said. "I am serious about not leaving your side. Also, you are in pain and need to be taken care of. I can do that best when at arm's reach."

Being in the bathtub with her was a lot closer than an arm, Integra thought glumly. But she knew he was determined and she didn't want to risk giving him a direct order that he'd disobey. Risking the precious bond of master and servant was something she could not do lightly. She was never quite sure how much of a servant Alucard really was, and she wasn't ready to find out.

"Fine," she muttered. "But you're keeping your undergarments on!"

A grin spread across his face and he nodded slightly. "As you wish, master."

He walked up to her and surprised her when he easily reached behind her to unfasten her bra. Quickly she pulled her hands up to cover herself as it fell down, but it only gave him the opportunity to pull off her panties.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, keeping her hands covering her breasts.

"I can wear my underwear, but you wearing yours defeats the purpose of you taking a bath."

She wasn't quite sure that was a good argument from his side, but standing buck naked in front of him she wasn't interested in arguing. Alucard surprised her again by picking her up and stepping into the tub. Sitting down in the water he then placed her in front of him with her back towards his chest and his long legs spread out on either side of her.

The hot water enveloped her and it felt divine, yet she couldn't quite relax with Alucard sitting behind her. She was sitting straight up wanting as little of her as possible to be touching him. It seemed to amuse him because she could hear him chuckle behind her.

"Relax," he said. "I don't bite."

"Ha-ha.. Very funny," Integra muttered.

Alucard moved his hands up to move her long hair away from her shoulders as he began to gently rub and massage them. Closing her eyes Integra allowed herself to enjoy the simple touch, loosening up her tight muscles and making her relax slightly. When he gently pulled her towards him she let it happen, resting against his chest with her head back against his shoulder. It was a foreign feeling having a man's bare skin against her own, but not an unpleasant one.

The hot water and Alucard's hands kneading the aching muscles in her arms and chest had a calming effect and she found herself almost drifting off. She could get used to this. Being taken care of. It wasn't something she had ever allowed, and now that it was happening she almost began questioning why. It was a lovely feeling relaxing in someone's arms.

Alucard's hands caressed her chest and tummy, moving gently through the water. When his hand cupped her breast she didn't react, too intent on the soothing feeling working its way through her body. It felt so good having him gently massage her breasts, his thumbs gently moving over her nipples.

The hot, humid air in the bathroom made her blonde hair stick to her head and she was feeling hot and heavy, her body fully relaxed in Alucard's skilful arms. But when one of his hands gently slid down her tummy to rest between her thighs she finally reacted, stiffening in her arms.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Hush," Alucard whispered in her ear, pulling her back towards him. "I'm just helping you relax. Let me take care of you, even if just tonight."

Mixed feelings of pleasure and guilt coursed through Integra's body as Alucard's masterful fingers slid between her legs, gently teasing and caressing. Oh she really shouldn't allow him to do this... but it was so deliciously good. The pleasure winning over her common sense Integra finally leaned back against Alucard and let herself be swept away on the waves of pleasure his fingers evoked.

Unfamiliar feelings of heady desire made Integra move restlessly against him, and she could hear him groan slightly as her bottom slid against his arousal. Normally the mere thought of Alucard in such a state would have horrified her, but right then she was enjoying the moment and quite liked the idea that she could have that effect on him.

When he finally rubbed the little nub where her desire seemed to centralise she came apart under his hands in a way she couldn't remember having done in her entire life. He held her close during her orgasm and as she settled down, panting slightly from the force of it, he placed a soft kiss below her ear.

As her elevated feelings came crashing down and reality started settling in Integra began questioning her sanity. She had just allowed Alucard to touch her in the most intimate of ways. In a way she hardly ever touched herself. _And it had been glorious._ She quickly pushed that thought away. This was wrong. On so many levels.

Her face was burning and she stood up and left the bathtub. While her body was still aching it felt a tiny bit better after the hot bath. Alucard was standing up as well, water dripping from his nearly naked body. Quickly hiding her face in a towel Integra made sure she couldn't look. Damn the man was sexy. But that was the problem, wasn't it? He wasn't a man, he was a vampire. A monster.

She almost jumped when the towel was suddenly taken from her hands and she was faced with Alucard, still standing almost naked before her. He didn't seem the least bit concerned about wearing nothing but his underwear, but then why would he? His body was beautiful.

Using the towel he dried her off, then quickly dabbed himself dry. Integra was still too embarrassed after what had happened in the bathtub to speak, so she let him continue. Not even when he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom did she say anything. He put her down in the bed, found her nightgown and handed it to her. While she was pulling it over her head he changed his wet undergarments for a pair of dark pyjama bottoms, then walked around the room checking that the door and windows were all securely closed and locked.

When he came back to the bed and sat down Integra finally found her voice, she even managed to look at him without blushing furiously red. "You can't share my bed!" she burst out.

Alucard looked at her for a moment, his scarlet eyes unreadable. "I will share your bed," he said simply. "Because I will not leave your side until we have caught the people after you. He will be back, and I will not risk not being close. So I will share your bed."

When she opened her mouth to protest he lifted a hand to stay her. "However," he continued calmly. "I will not make love to you, if that is what you are worried about." He grinned, the old Alucard shining through. "Not until you ask me to. Then I will. Until you beg for mercy."

Integra felt her face flush red. "That will never happen," she said coldly, but after that evening she wasn't quite as certain anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_The old man looked at the younger man standing in front of him. His blue eyes were cold as ice and his face was set in stone._

_"What do you mean you failed?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm._

_"I..." the other man fidgeted a little. “My plan didn't work out as well as I had thought." Clenching his fists in anger he continued, "That damn pet vampire of hers returned sooner than expected. He ruined everything! Now he won't leave her for a minute!”_

_"I told you not to underestimate the vampire," the old man growled. "You are completely useless to me now. They have seen what you look like."_

_"But," the younger man interjected. "I can still..."_

_The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. The old man watched coldly as the other man's eyes went blank and he slowly fell to the floor. Putting his gun back inside his suit jacket he stepped over the dead body and walked across the room._

_"You want something done right, you have to do it yourself..." he muttered as he closed the door behind him._


	8. Chapter 8

Integra awoke the next morning to Seras Victoria coming into the bedroom. If the young vampire thought it strange to find her maker in bed with his master, she didn’t betray it with as much as the bat of an eyelid. Integra fought the urge to pull the bedcovers up to her chin. She was a grown woman, and she would not act as if she was uncomfortable by people seeing her in only a nightgown. Even if she was.

            “Any news?” Alucard queried. He was propped up on some pillows next to her, his arms resting neatly behind his head and the bedcovers were all bunched up around his waist, showing off his muscled, bare chest. He looked comfortable and not the least disturbed by someone walking in on him in bed with his master. But then why would she ever think he would have a shred of modesty in him?

            “I found him,” Seras said. “But he was already dead.”

            “Dead?” Alucard sat up straight. “Who killed him?”

            Seras shrugged. “I don’t know. He was found lying in one of the empty guest rooms in the unused west wing.”

            “Then whoever killed him is probably one of the guests or staff here for the party,” Integra said thoughtfully while silently going through everyone she could remember having seen during the party. Anyone who could potentially be wanting her dead. She wasn’t the most popular person around, but she still couldn’t come up with anyone at the party that would want her out of the way.

            “They may have left after last night,” Seras said.

            Alucard shook his head. “No, it would make it too obvious. They will stay for the duration of the party, and so will we. It gives us time to smoke them out. See what else you can find out.”

            “Will do!” Seras hurried out the door, closing it behind her.

            The room suddenly felt very silent. Integra had been so tired last night that she’d fallen asleep much quicker than she’d ever anticipated. But now that she was awake, she was far too aware of Alucard being in bed with her. Within arm’s reach. And she was wearing only a nightgown and no underwear.

            “How are you feeling today?” he asked her, almost startling her, she’d been so distracted by her thoughts.

            “Sore,” she admitted with a wry smile. “Still, it could have been worse. A lot worse.”

            “You should take it easy today,” Alucard said. “Move as little as possible, let those sore muscles rest.”

            “For once, you will have no objection from me,” Integra smiled. The comment made Alucard grin wickedly, and she quickly added, “Regarding staying in bed! I mean resting!”

            Damn it! Why was she acting like a silly school girl? The mere thought of what he had done to her last night in the bathtub was making her skin tingle though. It had definitely been relaxing, and oh so amazing.

            “It was rather good, wasn’t it?” Alucard’s self-satisfied tone made her jerk her head up to stare at him.

            “Stay out of my head!” she snapped, making him grin even wider.

            “As you command, Master.” He leaned back against the pillows again, his arms behind his head. His dark hair had fallen forward and was shadowing his face, but she could see his dark eyes glittering wickedly. If only he wasn’t so handsome. Sitting next to her in bed with his bare chest, it was a temptation she didn’t want.

            “I’m going to take a shower,” she muttered, sliding out of the bed. It was painful to move, but it was better than staying in bed with Alucard. Before he could object and say that they should shower together, she added in a tone that brokered no objection, “Alone. You may feel free to search the bathroom before I go in though, if that will make you feel better.”

            Alucard looked like he wanted to object, but eventually he just nodded and left the bed to search the bathroom. A moment later he came back out and indicated that she could go in. “If there’s anything you need help with,” he said. “Call for me.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Integra said, slowly walking towards the bathroom. Every muscle in her body was screaming after the beating she’d taken last night.

            “I mean it,” Alucard cheekily called after her. “ _Anything_ …”

            She shut the door behind her with a satisfying slam.

 

**oOoOoOoOo**

Alucard was still wearing nothing but his pyjamas bottoms when she came out of the bathroom a good half hour later. Was it too much to ask that the man would put on a shirt? The shower had allowed her some time to think, and she’d realised to her frustration that things were definitely different after last night. Her body had been attracted to Alucard against her will for quite some time now… But after that had transpired last night in the bathtub. It was as if she couldn’t quite control her attraction to him anymore. And if there was something she was proud of, it was her control.

            She needed to take control of the situation with Alucard, and she had some thoughts on how to do it. Having spent most of her adult life around other men, she’d heard them talking a lot, and she’d heard them mention how they would “get someone out of their system”. Surely that same practice worked for women. So, she would get Alucard out of her system, and gain back the control at the same time.

            There was a look of surprise on his face when she came to stand before him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, and with her in front of him, his face was pretty much level with her breasts. Before he had time to question her, she let her towel fall to the floor, leaving herself naked. It was satisfying to see Alucard’s eyes widen in surprise. She could see them roam over her naked body, until he finally locked his eyes with hers.

            “What are you doing?” it wasn’t far from a growl.

            “Taking charge of the situation,” Integra answered simply. “Make love to me.”

            Alucard drew in a sharp breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out slowly. “No.”

            That sparked Integra’s temper. “What do you mean ‘no’?” she snapped. “You said that you would when I asked you to. Do I need to make it an order?”

            To her chagrin, Alucard chuckled. “That’s not an order you can make.”

            “Then why…”

            “You don’t really want this,” Alucard said. “You may think that you do, but you’re not quite ready. Not yet. I don’t want you like this.”

            “You don’t want me…” Integra trailed off. Suddenly she felt very naked, and very stupid. She couldn’t quite decide if she was hurt or angry. Possibly both. She started turning away, feeling the need to put some clothes on.

            Alucard was on his feet before she’d taken a full step away, his hand grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back towards him. He pulled her close, her bare chest against his bare torso, their skin touching. “I do want you,” he growled. “But I want you to want me equally. This may all seem like a game to me, but it’s not. Yes, I like toying with you… But never mistake that I want you.”

            His face was pressed against her neck as he spoke, and his hot breath was fanning her ear. While talking his arms had snaked around her, pushing her roughly against him. One of his hands groped her buttocks and pressed her against him. There was no denying that he was effected by her, since she could feel the hard ridge of his erection pressed against her abdomen.

            Her entire body tingled from his touch, even her nipples were hardening against the smooth expanse of his chest. When he nibbled gently on her neck, she couldn’t resist, but let out a little moan, melting into him, into his touch. She felt his hands caressing her back and bottom, pushing her against him again as his mouth continued to explore her neck and ear. It was a glorious feeling, but at the same time Integra could feel that she wanted more. This just wasn’t enough.

            A few moments later Alucard stopped kissing her neck, but he still held her close. Moving his head so that his forehead rested against hers, their breaths mingling, he smiled a little. “I dare you to say that I don’t want you,” he said hoarsely.

            Integra smiled back, her body still tingling. “I did realise something else though. You’ve touched me with your hands, pretty much… everywhere.” That brought on a little blush, she really wish these things didn’t make her feel like such a fool. “But you’ve only kissed by neck and ears. Never my lips.”

            “Oh, I want to,” Alucard said, his voice dark. “I have a lot of self-control, but even I have my limits. If I kissed you…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I could stop, and I think one of us need to be able to stop.”

            “But what if I don’t want you to stop?” Integra whispered, pulling lightly on his hair, showing that she wanted him closer.

            Alucard groaned. “I just don’t know that it’s really what you want. I wouldn’t want you to regret your decision.”

            “Alucard,” Integra said, her voice barely more than a whisper, but without a trace of doubt. “Kiss me.”


	9. Chapter 9

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, and the look in his eyes made her breath catch. She almost thought he was going to turn her down again, when he finally let out a defeated groan and pulled her even closer. The soft curves of her body pressed close to the hard, lean planes of his. One of his hands came up to cup the back of her head, and before she knew it his lips were against hers. Roughly, possessively.

            She moaned then, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders for support. He wasn’t gentle with her, but she didn’t need him to be. The feeling of him so close was exhilarating and exciting all at once. With the arm around her back he pulled her further against him, which made her let out an involuntary whimper. Her broken rib was not enjoying being squeezed, and her sore, bruised body was complaining as well.

            Alucard promptly stopped kissing her and loosened his grip. His scarlet eyes were impossibly dark, but he seemed to be reeling in his desire. Integra felt disappointed, that hadn’t even been a proper kiss. Just their lips meeting. She wanted more. So much more.

            “You’re not really up for this,” Alucard said, his voice hoarse.

            “But I want to,” Integra said, her hands kneading his shoulders. Her admission made him chuckle.

            “Trust me,” he mumbled. “I would do wicked, delicious things to you…”

            Integra’s body was humming with need. She just wanted him to keep touching her. To kiss her, properly. It seemed as if he understood. Maybe he was eavesdropping on her thoughts again. Not that she had many at that moment. Mostly they were screaming that they wanted more. Of him. Of his hands and mouth on her.

            Alucard’s eyes sparkled darkly. “Never say I’m not one to please,” he said, a teasing grin on his lips. “But, we’re going to have to take things slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

            She nodded numbly as he let her go, making her feel bereft. His hands came up to cup her face. “Slow,” he whispered, a hint of promise in his voice.

            When his mouth descended on hers again, she thought she might faint. This kiss was slower, sweeter, without the need to possess her that had been so evident in the previous one. His lips brushed against hers once, twice… and then finally stopped to nibble teasingly on her lower lip. A moan slipped out of her, and Alucard took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. He was still possessing her, only very slowly and with great restraint.

            It felt as if her entire body was getting heavy with need, the slow strokes of his tongue making her want to rub herself against him. She let out a yelp of surprise when he suddenly grabbed onto her hips and hoisted her up, and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. One of his hands cupped her bum for support, while the other was splayed between her shoulder blades. While still kissing her, he turned around and slowly moved back to the bed.

            When he reached the edge of it, he lay her down on it, pulling her to the middle, with himself propped above her. As his mouth finally left hers, Integra couldn’t help but gasp. “Please,” she said, her voice breathless. “Don’t stop.”

            Alucard showed off one of his naughty grins. “Oh, I wasn’t planning to,” he promised. Before she could say anything else, he bowed his head down to nibble her neck. He seemed to know exactly which spot was the most sensitive, and her entire body tingled. Her ear was next, and as he sucked and nibbled on it, one of his hands came up to grab her breast. Moving to lie propped on his side next to her, Alucard then kissed his way down from her neck and ear to her breasts.

            Her breath hitched in her throat as his hot breath fanned one of her nipples. Then his tongue came out to flick it, and she thought she might faint. While gently massaging one breast with one hand, he licked and teased her nipple on the other. When he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked, Integra moaned loudly. It had been lovely when he’d touched them the other times, but this… This was wonderful.

            Grabbing onto fistfuls of his dark hair, she enjoyed every moment as he sucked, nipped and licked first one nipple and then the other. When his hand slid down over her stomach she didn’t even react at first, too consumed by the pleasure his tongue was evoking. But then his hand brushed over the curls on her mound, and she was suddenly sharply aware of how close he was to the one part of her that was hot and aching for his touch.

            “Alucard, please…” she moaned when he didn’t go further than gently resting his hand on her mound, playing lightly with the curls there.

            “Shh,” he mumbled. “I will get there.” He slowly kissed a trail down her stomach, while scooting down in the bed.

            “What are you..?” Integra asked breathlessly as he spread her thighs gently and settled between them. When she felt his breath between her legs she jerked up, lifting herself up on her elbows and stared down at him. “I don’t think… That’s not…” she stammered, her face flushed, while also turned on by the sight of his face poised above the junction of her thighs.

            “Oh, it most definitely is,” Alucard said teasingly. “Lie back down and just enjoy. Let me do this.”

            “Right…” Integra said, lying back down, her face burning from both embarrassment and excitement. Feeling incredibly exposed, she rested an arm over her eyes, so that at least she could pretend not to see anything.

            She could hear, and feel, Alucard chuckle as he spread her legs a little wider still. He placed a few kisses along her nether lips, making her breathe deeper, anticipating his next move. He was taking his time, drawing it out by kissing and lightly nipping at her folds. Then she felt his tongue sliding slowly from the edge of her slit all the way up to her clit, flicking it lightly, and it nearly made her buck off the bed.

            Alucard’s hands snaked around her thighs, holding her in place, as he continued to lap at her. If she’d thought that his fingers evoked pleasure, it was nothing compared to _this_. Integra writhed in the bed, all but forgetting about her aching body, as Alucard tended to her. Grabbing onto fistfuls of the bedsheets, she moaned loudly, maybe his name. She wasn’t even sure anymore, only able to focus on the delicious feelings he was invoking. Her body was on fire, yet she wanted more. She was climbing higher and higher, gently pushed forward by Alucard’s loving, but firm, ministrations.

            When he pushed first one, and then two, fingers into her wet heat while slipping her clit into his mouth and sucking gently she came apart before him. The orgasm rolled over her in waves as he rode it out with her, not leaving her with his tongue or fingers, but continuing his tender assault. Finally, when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he pulled his fingers out, and did one final, languid stroke of his tongue, before finally kissing her on the inside of each of her thighs.

            Coming up to lie next to her, he took her in his arms and held her close. Integra was exhausted, feeling a little bit like a ragdoll, too tired to move. Every limb heavy with sated desire. Turning her around so that her back was against his chest, Alucard pulled her close, spooning her.

            “So,” he drawled. “How was that?”

            “I’m loathe to admit it,” Integra mumbled, still feeling rather worn out. “But it was amazing.”

            “Why loathe to admit it?”

            “Because it shouldn’t be you that make me feel this way.” There was a petulant tone in her voice that she didn’t like. “It’s not right.”

            “No,” Alucard said quietly, his mouth against her hair. “It should be only I that make you feel this way.”

            Should it? Integra wasn’t so sure. As much as she had enjoyed this. _Too much._ He was a vampire. Her servant. Why couldn’t she be attracted to a less complicated man? A _mortal_ man. Not wanting to think about it, at least for the time being, she burrowed herself closer to Alucard. She felt his erection against her bum, and that’s when she realised that he’d not actually had sex with her, at least not in the basic sense. Though she’d given him every opportunity to do so.

            “Alucard,” she said hesitantly. “What about you? Shouldn’t you… Don’t you want to..?”

            “No.”

That was it. No explanation. She frowned, then turned around in his arms to face him. His hand was still resting lightly on her hip, and she was amazed at how hot it felt against her skin. How aware she was of his every touch, no matter how simple. Looking up at his face she searched it for clues about what he was thinking, but as usual it was unreadable. His eyes were closed, and she had a moment to admire how handsome he really was with the dark lashes resting against his cheeks and the black, slashed eyebrows. Then his eyes opened and he met her gaze.

Tentatively she put her hand on his cheek. It was not something she could recall ever having done before. She rarely, if ever, touched him. He didn’t complain, just continued to look at her with his unreadable, scarlet eyes. Then he surprised her by closing his eyes again, and leaning into her hand. Turning his head, he placed a soft kiss in her palm, sending tingles up along her arm. It was such a sweet gesture somehow, that she almost felt guilty for never touching him before. But she had wanted to keep things strictly between master and servant, and for good reasons. After today everything seemed very complicated.

There was something about the way he was resting his head in her palm, which made it feel as if he was relishing the simple touch even more than any of the sexual things he had done to her. It made her wonder, if perhaps he felt lonely. He was one of a kind. There were other vampires, sure, but none came close to compare to Alucard. It must be a lonely existence.

“You should rest.” Alucard’s voice startled her, and she guiltily pulled her hand back. “Your body is still in a sad state, and you need rest to recuperate.”

She nodded, and turned around again. He moved his arm around her again, and pulled her back towards him, making her lie snug against his chest. Nuzzling against the hair at the back of her neck, he seemed to settle down for a nap.

“You do realise it’s the middle of the day, right?” Integra couldn’t help but ask.

“After the things I did to you, you should have no issues resting for a while,” Alucard replied. “Or do I need to go again?”

“No,” she said quickly, ignoring the fact that the mere suggestion had brought back the wet heat between her thighs.

“Then rest,” Alucard suggested, his mouth still against her hair.

It felt good to have someone look out for her. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but there was something comforting about having someone else who cared. If only it had been someone else. She sighed. One day she would have to sort out her messed up feelings about Alucard, but that day wasn’t today.


End file.
